Exile Isle (Planet)
' Exile Isle' is a type of a tiny planet far away from outer space. It serves as a prison for many hundreds of thousands of villains. List of the banished Villains *Megatron/Galvatron *Makuta Teridax *King Goobot V *Optimatus of Acmetropolis *Lord Vortech *Queen Vexus *Cluny the Scourge *Ransik *Massive *Mister Mind and the Monster Society of Evil *Drake Sypher *T-Ray *T-Ray (Tigersharks) (Step-brother of the Marvel T-Ray) *Genghis Rex *Mojo Jojo *Geese Howard *Devilgus Devotindos *Axel Gear *Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd *The Wicked Witch of the West *Count Horriball *Dislikaball Leader Horriball *Lord Tenoroc *French Villain Hawk Moth *Rowan North *Jafar *Dr. Evil *Agent Smith *Caesar Clown *Maestro Forte *Gaston *Master Xandred *Shendu *Vrak *Prince Vekar *Emperor Mavro *Emperor Bog *Lord Farquaad *Bizarro *Thanos *Ultron *Darkseid *Brainiac (DC) *Mane-Iac *Cobra Commander *Shredder *Skeletor *Hordak *Mon*Star *Mumm-Ra *Vexor and his Magnavores *Dr. Scarab (Bionic Six) *Tex Hex (Bravestarr) *Saturos and Menardi *Karst and Agatio *Alex (Golden Sun) *Vlad Tepes Dracula of Castlevania *Hela, Goddess of Death *Queen Bavmorda *Lord Voldemort *Xayide *Mother Brain (Metroid) *Lord Brevon *Erazor Djinn *Evil Bounty Hunter Sledge *Hexxus *Mok Swagger *Holli Would *Dr. Claw *Ganondorf *Zigzag the Grand Vizier *Zordrak *Cyril Sneer *Blizzard (Marvel) *Mr. Blizzard *Mr. Blizzard (Mr. Nutz) (Mastermind behind the Mario Party 9 Mr. Blizzard) *Captain Hook *Cruella DeVil *Katrina Stoneheart *Hades, God of the Underworld *Eris, Goddess of Chaos *Ares, God of War *Ursula *Astronema *Queen Bansheera *Lothor (Ninja Storm) *Ming the Merciless *Scaramouche the Merciless *Aku the Demon *Akuma *Myotismon *Dr. Doofenschmirtz *Dr. Blowhole *Millicent Clyde *Maleficent *Baron Vladimir Harkonnen *Baron Silas Greenback *Baron Zemo and the Masters of Evil *Demona *Zeebad the Ice Wizard *Frieda the Evil Stepmother *Lord Frieza *Boingo the Bad Bunny *General Woundwort *Claudandus *Macavity *Carface Carruthers *Cat R. Waul *Carmen Sandiego *Warren T. Rat *Professor Ratigan *Professor Pericles *Lord Kelvin (Around the World in 80 Days) *Wayne Cramp *King Dedede *Bowser *Dr. K (Cubix) *Venjix (RPM) *ED-209 *Sid 6.7 *Lex Luthor *The Joker *Captain Cold and the Rogues *Sinestro *Cheetah (DC) *Sinistar *Mr. Sinister *Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen *Simon Bar Sinister *Gargamel *Chara and Flowey *Madame Medusa and Percival C. McLeach *Alameda Slim *Governor Ratcliffe (Disney) *Shere Khan *Shao Khan *Tzekel Kan *Kilokahn *KOMPLEX *King Mondo *Queen Machina *Set, God of the Desert *Loki, God of Mischief *Prince Lotor *Lord Darkar *Prince Phobos *Kronus (Class of the Titans TV Series) *Morgana Le Fay (King Arthur and the Knights of Justice) *Killer Virus Thrax *Judge Claude Frollo *Evil Queen Grimhilde *The Kanker Sisters *Fake Maria of Metropolis *Sakharine (Tintin Film) *Nightmare Moon *Bill Cipher *Mephiles the Dark *The Big Bad Wolf (Disney) *Pete (Disney) *Scar (Disney) *Dr. Wily *M. Bison *Overlord of the Spiral Zone *Tormack *Dr. Viper (SWAT Kats) *Dr. Viper (Shadow Strikers) *Nemesis (Saber Rider) *Nemesis (Robotix) *Felix Faust *The Grand Duke of Owls *Grendel *Grendel's Mother *The Hood (Thunderbirds) *Zelda (Terrahawks) *Penguin (DC) *The Scarecrow (DC) *Scarface and the Ventriloquist *Sheldon J. Plankton *Sideshow Bob *Jackson Storm *Slappy the Dummy *Gillert Grindelwald *Psy-Crow *Queen Slug-For-A-Butt *Evil the Cat *Chairface Chippendale *Professor Norton Nimnul *Lord Dragonous *Lord Dread and the Biodreads *Wrath-Amon *Jadis the White Witch *Javert *Dr. Zin *Mesogog *Divatox *Trakeena *Kraven the Hunter *The Chameleon (Marvel) *Verminious Snaptrap *Mysterio (Marvel) *Electro (Marvel) *Dr. Octopus *Green Goblin *The Red Skull *Fleshlumpeater *Alexander Paine (A.T.O.M.) *Dr. X *The Drej and the Drej Queen *Master Org *Chernabog *General Thade *Ravana *Lord Arcanon *Bolivar Trask and the Sentinels *Daybreaker *The Master (Doctor Who) *The Rani *The Daleks *Davros *The Cybermen *Albert Wesker *Robbie Rotten *The Duke of Zill *Douche (Sausage Party) *Dr. Putrid T. Gangrene and the Killer Tomatoes Category:Planet Category:Locations